surmisonfandomcom-20200213-history
God
The Gods are ancient immortal creatures that exist in the world of Erdyn and its associated dimensions. They possess powerful magical affinity that they use in great effort to better protect themselves and those who had begun to worship them as central figures in various religions. While they are most often vastly superior to mortals, they each still possess unique personalities with some being benevolent, while others are malicious. Background The first generation of gods, called Primordial Gods, were the creations of the titan race and was born from a unique blend of nature and magic, a technique which was shown to them by the Primordial Dragon, Vekae. With their birth, the Primordial Gods were tasked to be the caretakers to magic and guardians of nature while the titans continued to create new races. While they were happy with their jobs for a long time, the Primordial Gods eventually become hostile towards their creators after the titans began creating more, and more destruction races with their powers. In order to fulfill their original purpose, the gods turned on their makers and waged a war against them. The Primordial Gods, alongside their daemons and other creations, began to hunt down and kill any and all titan offenders, usually only sparing those that willingly gave up their own powers in a show of penance. While the titans bred several races to protect them against their attackers, they were slain or broke free from control after their creator's death. While it was considered a race-wide war, some gods did not partake in the campaign. The Primordial Gods were eventually successful in their crusade of extermination as those few titans who survived had fled beyond their reach or surrendered. Forging of the World Worship After the devastation from their war with the Primordial Beasts, many gods retreated to their own dimensions to help themselves recuperate, while others stayed on Erdyn. In the wake of the war, several new creatures began to take form, giving birth to the first of mortal races. As these races spread across Erdyn, many gods decided upon adopting the humans, mortals who were relatively weak compared to all the others. They granted the humans with aspects of their powers as that they may survive their dangerous world, in exchange for their devotion. In death, the souls of humans were sent to an afterlife where their resident souls will help recharge the gods' powers, or they served as warriors for the gods to continue their servitude after their deaths. Characteristics As ancient entities, many gods have a higher opinion of themselves compared to mortal races. Because the mortals had arisen after they had lost much of their power following the war against the Primordial Beasts, there are those who hold a particular contempt towards mortals with the thought that they are simply fragments to use up and retrieve in death. Although many devout followers consider gods as flawless, gods possess the same flaws as humans do, while some gods absolutely refuse to be seen as flawed, pushing the idea that started the original belief. Gods can reproduce with other creatures, including mortals, with their often producing being known as demigods. These children possess attributes from both of their parents, making them a hybrid of both races, along with a sliver of divinity. Demigod children are able to reproduce on their own, some of which breed an entirely new race should their own genetics diverge enough from their non-divine parent. Appearance The majority of gods take on, or share a similar appearance as that of humans, with some having a more animistic appearance (bull head, monkey tail, lion body), while few simply have the bodies of a simple animal with a slightly altered appearance. The appearance of a gods typically depends on their worshippers to better establish and maintain a relationship with them. Although most prefer a look that gathers a certain following, there are those who simply do not care and have an appearance that better fits themselves, with some looking unnerving or monstrous to mortals. Powers & Abilities Gods are powerful creatures who have physical and magical abilities that significantly exceeds that of other creatures, only rivalled by few others. Depending on how old and higher-ranked they are, gods vary in range of their power, with those who are higher being capable of surviving injuries that would be fatal to lesser gods. Once a god has reached a specific level of self-understanding and power, they begin to manifest their more unique powers and are typically given a title that is based on their unique abilities. However, many of their powers can be rendered useless should they be blocked by beings or objects that are far more powerful than them. The overuse of their power can also leave them vulnerable to death by non-divinities and ageing. *'Immortality': The most prominent and common power of gods is their immortality which prevents death from more natural means (ageing, diseases, non-magical wounds). They can only be killed through divine magic, or something that is equally powerful as themselves. More powerful gods can survive death by becoming ethereal and being able to either possess another being, or reconstructing their own bodies after some time. **'Regeneration': They unconsciously heal themselves from minor wounds, wounds caused by magic require a small amount of effort, while ones caused through divine, or equally powerful magic, require concentration in order to heal themselves with a large amount of magic. Should the bodies of higher-ranked gods be destroyed, the spirits of gods are capable of restoring their physical forms. *'Soul Manipulation': Gods can control and manipulate the souls of mortal races with little difficulty and can alter the bodies of others through this method. They can merge their own souls with another to gain specific knowledge, or to become reincarnated into a new form. *'Magic': Each god has an immense amount of power that allows them to utilize all forms of magic and conduct spells without rituals in ways that no mortal spellcaster is capable of with a simple gesture. They can augment their own power by using willing souls of their own worshippers after they have died. Gods can channel their power into objects or people, granting them divine properties. They can grant magic to those who do not have it, or can even take it away. *'Telepathy': Gods can communicate mentally with an individual who has formed a bond with the gods in question, however, one who hasn't kill undergo non-fatal pain. Gods are able to see and listen through objects or people who have portions of their own essence intertwined within. Notable Arsein= The God of Flame who is worshipped across Erdyn, and associated with Destruction and Rebirth. He is considered a fairly old god compared to others, having been around since ancient times. Sometimes seen as a trickster to his fellow gods, Arsein is a patron god to certain blacksmiths. |-| Erion= As a God of War, Erion is well practised and worshipped in all forms of warfare, ranging from combat itself, to its planning. |-| Ceoan= God of the Oceans |-| Lusia= Goddess of the Sea |-| Antoma= Goddess of Sorcery |-| Kenditas= As the God of Hunters, Kenditas is considered the patron god of bounty hunters, huntsmen, and mercenaries. His name is invoked at mission boards across Erdyn to help advertise posted assignments. The Cult of Kenditas travels the lands to help facilitate the various missions that require special attention, usually from high-ranking leaders. |-| Lukan= Lukan, God of Madness and Order, is often seen as a rogue god by immortals and mortals alike, despite not being so at all. The reasoning for his status is his willingness to push past beyond acts that are considered taboo among the gods, and criminal for mortals, such as the experimentation on living things. He is responsible for a great number of monstrosities, and beautiful creatures that have roamed Erdyn, some for a specific purpose, but most because he was in the mood to make them. |-| Eidra= God of Mayhem and Conquest |-| Netar= Goddess of Flowers |-| Fereca= Goddess of Craft and Wife to Raftur |-| Raftur= God of Blacksmiths and Husband to Fereca Category:Divinities Category:Races Category:Immortals Category:Primordials